


Avalon

by frahulettaes



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/frahulettaes
Summary: Date Archived: April 10, 2004Pairing: Jack/DanielCategories: Established RelationshipSeason/Episode: Any	 	Size: 5kbRating: PG-13Warnings: NoneSpoilers: NoneSummary: Daniel's got a secret hobby. Well, it's not secret anymoreMoved from Area52.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 15





	Avalon

Was it asking too much? If Daniel would just put the journals in a 'pile', it would be an improvement. Honestly, the man could be there five minutes and the house would look like it'd exploded. Well, okay, part of that was his fault. The bedroom part. Okay, shit, the hallway and the entryway, too. But honestly, why did he have to leave books and journals on 'every' flat surface? And this was the last time 'he' was gonna straighten them. Either Daniel got on the stick or he'd hire someone; a threat that sent Daniel up the wall. The very idea of someone touching his 'stuff' gave Daniel with willies.

Well it was one thing when it was at work. All contained, sort of, in that museum he called an office. But this was his house. He had to live here even when said partner worked all night. Therefore, he had to live with the explosion that was Daniel's personal effects.

He piled a nondescript set of journals on the coffee table. Collected two, open, spines cracked from under the sofa and one more from under the sofa cushions. He could feel his blood pressure rising. 'In the fucking sofa?' Well, at least is wasn't pizza. Or cereal bowls, that was the worst. He stood up, hands on hips and took in the piles of journals, trying to fix the problem as he was wont to do. Something else that drove Daniel crazy. Jack's incessant problem solving. Hey, it was a guy thing. But not, apparently for Daniel.

He went to the closet for the vacuum, the dust rag and the furniture polish, pushing the stuffed chair back into place. Yet another journal peeked out from under the upholstered skirt of the chair. Oh, for cryin out loud. He reached down, fingers closing on the shiny surface of the book, it's colours and loud title catching his eye. Uh, okay, stop the presses. This is 'not' a journal. It was a comic book. Well, not exactly. It had two men on the cover, one blonde and one brunette. The title made no sense, "Avalon", the two willowy men dressed in Nazi uniforms sat in what could only be described as intimate contact. He snorted and started to laugh. Okay, yeah, THIS is archaeology, riiiiiight.

He flipped the cover open and began perusing the story. It was in Japanese so he had to guess at what was happening but it was not that hard to pick it up. The brunette was making overtures to the blonde who was clearly reluctant. He flipped another page and the pictures began to heat up. He sat down in the cushioned chair, taking his time to look at each image. They were.compelling. Okay, they were hot, dammit.

He didn't hear the door open and close. Nor Daniel's call or the sound of the keys dropping into the glass dish in the hallway.

"Hey, Jack.what?" Daniel stepped into the livingroom.

Jack looked up from the chair, closing the zine and waving it at Daniel.

"Archaeology, Daniel?" He wanted to be snarky but it was pretty hard with most of his blood gone south. "Porn comic books? Where.?"

"It's called Doujinshi. Manga. Sometimes Yaoi. I uh.order them from a friend."

"Let me guess, research?" He stood and closed the distance between them. Daniel looked sorta contemplative, then a little chagrined.

"Ooops?" Daniel crossed his arms. Jack held up the comic book, opening it midway and waving the picture at Daniel.

"Ooops? Really. So this is a hobby? Do you.I don't know.read them for the story?"

"Actually, I like the artwork. And it is a legitimate genre in Japan. People read them on the busses and trains. Some with more violent images than that. Do you." Daniel looked down at the thick ridge of flesh sitting under Jack's zipper, "like it?" Daniel moved a little closer, till he could feel the heat radiating from Jack. He was looking Jack in the eye, head tilted, ready to kiss. His hands skimmed up Jack's hips, resting there, tugging gently. Jack cleared his throat. Roughly. Daniel got an idea.

"Want me to read it to you?" His lips a mere shadow away from Jack's.

"Uhhh." He managed before Daniel completed the distance between them. Daniel's hand slipped down and cupped Jack's cock and balls. His hand, palm up made a hot tight cage around the sensitive organ, forcing a hard gasp from Jack. "Daniel." He just managed to get out before Daniel's tongue entered his mouth. The book dropped from nerveless fingers as Daniel began pushing, walking them up against the wall. The pressure on his groin increased, Daniel gently releasing then tightening his hold.

"It's about a Seme and a uke." Daniel licked Jack's ear. "The uke or sub belongs to the seme." Jack groaned again when Daniel's fingers and palm pressed and rolled his dick. "But he's not very happy about it." Daniel's other hand slid up around Jack's neck. "The seme doesn't care what the uke wants. Did you get to that part, Jack?" Daniel ate Jack's reply, his mouth chewing hungrily at Jack's. "So the seme takes what he wants. Many times. Hmmmm, yeah, that's a nice image." Daniel's fingers rubbed the back of Jack's neck, his mouth moved to Jack's other ear. "Finally, the uke gives himself to the the seme. And the seme surrenders to love." Daniel's lips drifted over Jack's ear.

"Want to be my seme, Jack?"

"Ohhhhh, ye-ah."


End file.
